Notes
This document is just here for me to play around with my my Super-hero related concepts and ideas. jj(I'd like to note these are not all necessarily good ideas in my opinion but just ideas I've had) Note to self: When you read this back to yourself even if you think the ideas are total garbage in retrospect DO NOT delete them because you'll just have the same idea again and be compelled to write it down, it's better to just let the ideas exist. I like the idea of a larger super-hero universe, so sometimes I like to think of a setting where as many super-hero teams as I can think of exist in the same space. Alot of my concepts involve Marvel/DC coexistence which I think would be cool but also I like to think of more obscure teams like the Titans and Force Works becoming more autonomous. I like to imagine like for instance that The West Coast Avengers was reestablished but at the same time Force Works and the main Avengers are active teams due to a growing need or just the natural existence of more groups. The main problem with this is some of these teams actually existed in different periods of time and so some members of an old team currently exist on a newer team, in my head I like to change up the line-up to something I think more appropriate. But more and more I've found that in the minutes between this or that this is among the top ten things I day dream off to and realized I wanted to start making some kind of progress with my concepts. One main idea I had was what would be the dynamic between The Justice League and The Avengers in a shared universe? I liked the idea of The Justice League being seen as superior by the Avengers by the public and The Avengers having a little bit of an inferiority complex despite also being seen as elite and even in most ways more popular among the public. The key differences I figured should manifest in the comics should be that the Justice League is more elitist, in that they hold their members to a much higher standard of conduct than The Avengers do, they'd never led murderers or anything like that in or even people with vices like alcoholism would come under serious question, only a handful of Avengers could even be considered on The Justice League, Captain America being the first to come to mind, but although Captain America is considered the paragon of justice on The Avengers his morality would be considered standard for the core members of The JLA - instead of applauding his ideals as saintly they would count it as a check in a box and then move on to question his combat abilities and his occasional tendency to kill in the middle of combat. While The JLA would be more exclusive than The Avenger they would also meet less, being generally more powerful and isolated than The Avengers they are less often called together to meet, this is where The Avengers shine, teamwork. The Avengers even in contemporary times have a large rotating roster of heroes with several subdivision. They have their main team of course but then there are The New Avengers, Secret Avengers etc. In my theorized continuity the mixing that has been going between the X-men and Avengers would be eliminated, though I'm not totally destroying current events it's just that Wolverine doesn't need to be on every team. There would generally be two types of Avengers derivative groups, there would be Avengers "sub-divisions" officially under Avengers jurisdiction and then teams like The New Warriors or The Great Lakes who are not officially under The Avengers who I would like to distance from The Avengers for the sake of a more diverse setting. For the structure of The Justice League there are much less divisions but there is a real organizational structure which is less flexible than the Avengers. One idea I've been bouncing around but haven't ironed out the specifics of is the concept of The Justice Society's place in all of this, I like the idea of there being a separate even more elite team of older Super-heroes who have jurisdiction over The Justice League, not the day to day activities but things like the code of conduct and goals of the group, its hard to figure out who could make this up because many members of the justice society were also League members but a few I've figured who might be Society instead of League are , The original Flash, The Question and Martian Man-hunter. Anyway other than that there is of course the Young Justice team which The Justice League would preside over, I like the idea of there being a Titans team, not a Teen Titans team but a Titans team with Cyborg maybe playing a central roll. Also I would have it so that although The Hall of Justice and The Watcher Tower are both Justice league bases when The Justice Society meets they do so within The Hall Of Justice Another major difference between The Avengers and Justice League is that The Justice League NEVER comes under any kind of public scrutiny SHIELD and the government trust them so much that sometimes The President calls Super-Man or Bat-Man for moral or strategic input, whereas The Avengers get Gyrich looking over their shoulder because they are seen as unstable. There's a lot more to this than just Avenger vs JL but I figured since they are the premiere teams of the two largest comic universes I should probably address that first. Within my hypothetical universe many different characters would appear, even The Incredibles and Hannah Barbara, not that I'm using the majority of their stuff, most of it is too ridiculous to include but there is a lot of stuff throughout a lot of fiction where I can take the pieces I like and then either retcon the stuff I don't or outright throw it away. For instance, I remember watching Space-Ghost on Boomerang, a lot of the stories were silly but that was a bad-ass concept for a character, DC even recognized this and attempted to buy his rights and turn him into a serious character once. For The Incredibles I mostly want to transplant Edna Modes business into the rest of the universe, I can't justifiably use The Incredibles setting as-is because it contains a small universe that would cause continuity issues with everything else, but if I make use of the hero gap* I can say there "was" an anti-hero law passed at some point forcing many superheros into hiding, and then I can retcon the entire movie to have taken place at some time between the 50s-70s and that way I get to use the characters without messing with The Universe too much. (*The hero gap is ever growing empty time space left by superheros who started in the 40s-60s but have slowly moved their timelines to begin in the 90s due to wanting to keep their characters young and alive). Even though he's not my favorite character I've been thinking that there's a lot of potential for what he can do with his company and tech. This is assuming he's gotten over the idea of keeping his technology from the world because he's already done a terrible job at it and several villains have a suit of Iron-man derivative armor and anyone ambitious enough can get on. SHIELD liasoned Iron-Man Armors. SHIELD pays Stark for the use of several of his less advanced armors, SHIELD will use some themselves but train trustworthy pilots for them in a program in which the pilots approval is dependent on the approval of a board of SHIELD agents as well as requiring the approval of Eddie March, The Guardsman and head trainer, Danger(Pepper Potts) as executive overseer as well as being subject to the review and scrutiny of Stark himself. The Mark I and II Armors, bringing a relatively simplistic but nonetheless extremely advanced technology are used and maintained by SHIELD themselves. The Armors are used in a specialized task force comprised of thirty Agents all of whom have received training in the use of these armors as well as advanced combat training, in any given mission there will be ten units of armor worn by ten of the pilots, there will be five suit-less Shield Agents who support the rest of the team in the field as well as five agents who support the team from a control room. All thirty agents are of course capable of doing any job in the operation. The remaining ten agents are either on leave or in reserve. The Agents cycle positions and can be and often are deployed for any purpose at any time, the ten armor wearing agents are sometimes separated into "silver" and "gold" squads. Other than improved mobility there have been no mechanical changes to the suits, due to the team being a publicly known government sanctioned response team they do have SHIELD emblems painted onto the front chest-plates, other than that the armors can be remotely self destructed from the control room with executive confirmation in the case of a suit being captured. The other more advanced suits are given to people of high level trust to act as Super-heroes for a particular region or city. The wearer of the Suit is technically a SHIELD agent but almost never has any real affiliation with the group other than being selected, SHIELD generally gives their "Iron knights" a fair degree of freedom only giving orders if necessary. The Armor as mentioned before is rented out to a state, city or even small country for the protection of their area. Shield doesn't rent the Armor for profit but the renters are responsible for maintenance and reparation cost for The Suit as well as a salary paid to the pilot, if the pilot dies SHIELD will provide a replacement but will not cover any damages to the rented equipment or be responsible for the life insurance or funeral cost of the pilot, that is the renters responsibility. The wearer of the suit aside from basic protection is obligated to perform community service work such as helping with heavy lifting, demolition, construction etc. As a direct result poorer regions tend to rent out the less advanced knights while wealthier countries have the luxury of being able to consider a more advanced option, typically though only regions with less superhuman protection will feel the need to rent a knight, as places like New York and Gotham already have several self-sponsored heroes. Mark III - Code named "The Avenger". Rented out to Michegan based in Detroit. Mark IV Code named "Iron" Rented to San Diego Mark V Code named "Classic" Rented to Chicago Mark VI Code named "monger" Based in Pensylvania Iron man Mark VII Code named "Silver Centurion" Based in Seattle Iron-man Mark VIII Code named "Neo" Based in Denver. Iron Man Mk.IX Code named "Telepresence" Based in New Orleans Warmachine is Mk.X and not issued for rent. Iron Man Mk.XI Code named "Module" Rented To London Iron Man armor Mk.XII Code named "Cross" Rented by Berlin Iron Man Armor Mk.XIII Code named "Sentience" Based in Portland Iron man Armor Mk.XIV Code named "Tin man" Based in Paris More advanced standard armors are not currently being leased by Stark Industries. Stealth Armors - Code named "Specter" rented to Israel I'll probably add some of the more obscure armors later but you get the idea List of notable changes. Some characters who had no real reason to die would be brought back initially in my setting however after the beginning death would truly be permanent, an aspect borrowed from the Ultimate universe. Many aspects from the Ultimate universe would be prevalent, Samuel L Jacksons Nick Fury obviously would be involved with his father or grandfather being "Jack Fury" and existing primarily in his original setting as well as the hero gap. Not all changes would accepted though, I suppose for organization sake I should begin listing in which ways the Marvel aspects of the shared universe take shape in my shared universe. 1) As mentioned Samuel L. Jackson Nick Fury. 2) Spider-Man gets his powers a little earlier in his life. 3) Ironmans Ultimate suit exists(but is not his current one) 4) As far as Eddie Brock goes I like the aspect of his prior relationship with Eddie but no inclusion of plot involving Eddie inventing suit because that conflicts with Secret Wars. 5) Sue Storms increased intellect 6) Kitty Prydes power upgrades. 7) Jhonny Storms relationship with the X-men Aquaman and Namor. Aquaman and Namor, and their respective versions of Atlantis not seeming to mix well. The solution to this is to have Aquaman and Namor both being members of different "houses" both of which compete for the throne of Atlantis, they can either cause the Kingdom to be split or we can find someway to determine who would win the war for its throne. List of settings used Note: The setting must add something to the shared universe because otherwise I'll end up including everything from Rocky III to How I met your mother. Marvel Universe adds numerous superheros (and respective sub-universes) DC Universe, adds numerous superheros (and respective sub-universes) Transformers adds awesome robots. Notes: Transformers are much more secretive about their existing. G.I Joe adds lots of lower level characters adding depth to the setting. Notes: In the shared setting "Cobra" will be a part of Hydra. No major cities have been destroyed by Cobra, at least at the start of the setting. Street Fighter adds a large selection of expendable martial artists Mortal Combat note: Major revisons of lore revisions nessecary, not just due to inconsistencys but also because how convulted the Mortal Combat lore is. Note: For the Mortal combat/Street Fighter and all fighting games the importance of "torunaments" will be downplayed as those parts were added due to the genre. Assasains Creed note: In altered form, we can't have that weird primordial history crap. Lara Croft Portal Hanah-Barbara - Note: Many of these characters will go through revisions. Note: only these select characters and their backgrounds are included in the shared-universe. Bird-Man and the galaxy trio Blue Falcon (and cybernetic "Wonder mut") The Herculoids The Impossibles Note: Heavily revised Jhonny Quest Captain Planet Space Ghost Robocop SWAT Cats(Human form) ------ Indiana Jones Note: Kingdom of Crystal Skull not included Infamous Note: "conduits" are inhumans Sly Cooper (Human) Note: Stories take place during hero gap Note: Sly 4 is erased Uncharted Note: For some of these, like the treasure hunter themed ones it dosn't matter when they take place too much, they should probably be placed at a point not too far before the Marvel/DC characters begin to appear. Metal Gear Note: Due to the large timespan revision will be nessecary. The Incredibles Note: Starts in 1950s Starwars Ratchet and Clank Alpha Protocol. Godzilla Gamera King-Kong Tekken List of Organizations HYDRA The spiritual continuation of the third reich HYDRA is an incredibly secretive organization bent on worl conquest, next to impossible to destroy do to insane levels of compartmentalization HYDRA lives up to its namesake. Base of Operations: Unknown/Numerous Supreme HYDRA: Red Skull Chief Lieutenant: Baron Von Struker Inteligence and Operations: Madam Hydra High Level Operatives: Grim Reaper Gorgon Kraken Assets: Madripoor Mostly unknown Secret Empire Cobra Secret Empire - A lesser terrorist organization funded by HYDRA. Leader: Different Operator for each reigon Assets: "Realitivly" well funded with good technology and enough resources to actually pose a threat. A few thousand shock troopers. Special Assets: Charcoal S.H.I.E.L.D ..... The pillar of the shared universe S.H.I.E.L.D is essential to maintaining order in this shared universe, in order to keep things in check I've put it at its most powerful and then amped it up some, all field agents are expected to be highly elite ninjas/supercommandos. With fleets of helicarriers and next to unlimited security they keep most of the threats in check. Primary Base of Operations: Triskellion Director: Nicholas Fury Assets: Hellicarier Fleets. There are always seven Helicarrier fleets mobile in the sky, one for each continent, the helicarriers are designed to be completely self sufficent, drawing power from the sun and other forms of energy. There are also always at least five fast patrol carriers ready to respond to nearly any threat around the globe quickly. Theoreticly a single helicarier could remain in the air indefinitely although S.H.I.E.L.D does switch them out for various reasons. A single S.H.I.E.l.D fleet consists of: A large carrier which acts as the head of the fleet, two normal sized helicariers acting as frigates and a single small helicarier for mobility. The fleet is surrounded by varying amounts of Fighter wings, S.H.I.E.L.D shuttles and other aircraft. For every active Helicarier there is another one exactly like it which it switchs off with at intermitent points of time as well as a third exact replica for backup as well as older helicarrier models being held in reserve for emergency use. If a Helicarrier is destroyed Stark Industries is automaticly contracted with the construction of a replacement and begins contruction immediatly. Most of the Fleets are usually in cloak mode, trying to avoid detection. It should be noted that the agents of these carriers do not simply sit around the purpose of there being so many is so that S.H.I.E.L.D can quickly respond to any threat in the world. Fury Fleet: 1 Logistics class Helicarier: The N.A.H Dugan consisting of 15,000 personel. 2 Enforcement class Helicariers: The N.A.H Cohen and Falsworth each consisting 10000 personel each. 1 Strategic class Helicarier: The N.A.H Dernier consisting of 6000 personel 3 S.H.I.E.L.D fighter wings: Consisting 480 personel 3 S.H.I.E.L.D shuttle groups: consisting 480 personel 2 large "busses": Consisting 60 personel Note: The Fighters, Shuttles, and "busses" act as support for the Helicarriers and do not include aircraft on the carriers. Other Fleets: 6 more fleets I have yet to name but with nearly identical amounts of personel 5 "Intervention" class patrol carriers which are the same size as the Strategic class but are alot faster, stealthier and better armed Active Fleet Personel: 217,000 Enough agents and LMDs are kept in reserve to launch any of the backup carriers or even an entire fleet at a moments notice. skeleton crews are kept a emergency carriers. Support/Reserve agents: 100,000 Ground agents: 65,000, Ground agents are typically better trained and more elite, used to going into more situations alone not expecting back-up, while the other members are deployed on assault missons they are not often well trained in espianoge. To put it simply the majority of the fleet are soilders while these are the spys. Other Bases: The Hub - The center of much of coordination for many of the ground agents. The Slingshot - Dangrous Artifact Disposal facility The Fridge - Artifact storage facility The Sandbox - Hazardous materials storage facility Training Academys: Operations Academy Science and research Academy Communications Academy Special Assets: Iron strike team Cape Killers task force (Based at Camp Hammond) Secret Warriors, superhuman team created by Nick Fury consisting of: Daisy Jhonson Yo-Yo Rodriguz Stonewall Manifold Phobos Sebastian Druid J.T. James Team Black Alexander Pierce - Leader H.A.M.M.E.R - In the shared universe, after the Norman Osborn fiasco H.A.M.M.E.R is turned into a strike team organization which focuses on offensives, its not as elite as S.H.I.E.L.D but its still pretty elite. They're not as secretive as S.H.I.E.L.D in their methods but do employ espionage for infiltration purposes. H.A.M.M.E.R is under the direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director: Victoria Hand. Assets: 1 Intervention class Helicariar consisting of 6000 personel. 4000 ground agents. Camp Hammond training facility: Primary goverment superhuman training and operations facility, operated by HAMMER. Special Assets: American Eagle Shadow Team - Base of Operations: Camp Hammond Trauma Ringer Doctor Sax Jhonny Guitarr Slaughter boy Bad Axe Iron Spider Thunderbolts teams are often liasoned to H.A.M.M.E.R List of companies Companies Stark Industries - For all intents and purposes the industrial arm of S.H.I.E.L.D Stark International holds more than 90% of S.H.I.E.L.Ds buisness. Stark International provides S.H.I.E.L.D with everything from plasma rifles to Helicarriers for as cheap as possible, often selling at production cost and sometimes even accepting IOUs as payment, SHIELD rewards Stark International for their relationship with them and as a result Stark International is the wealthiest company in the world Board of Directors Chairman: Anthony Stark Jasper Sitwell - Shield liason, S.H.I.E.L.D owns much of Starks stock and sends Jasper Sitwell as their representative. Simon Gilbert Management CEO: Anthony Stark Secretary to CEO: Bambi Abrogast COO: Pepper Pots Secretary to COO: Felix Alvaraz Security Chief of security: Vic Martinelli Special security forces: The Mauler, The Guardsman, Top Scientists Anthony Stark (duh) Morley Erwin Superhero Teams. Avengers Teams = Avengers - note: For this we're going to go with the idea that there can only be 7 Avengers. Base of Operations: Avengers tower. Captain America - Iron-Man - Thor Hank Pym Wasp Black Panther Miss Marvel. New Avengers - Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion Luke Cage Spider-Man Jessica Drew Iron-Fist Daredevil Jocasta Spider-Woman West Coast Avengers - Base: Avengers Compound Hawkeye Vison Scarlet Witch Wonder-man Tigra Mockingbird Quicksilver Secret Avengers- Black Widow Agent 13 Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Winter Soilder Agent Venom Young Avengers note: Half the team will '''not''' be turned gay for the sake of being PC Base of operations: Refitted Warehouse owned by bishop publishing. Hulking Patriot Wican Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Marvel Boy Vison (Jonas) Stature Avengers Academy Led by Justice. Invaders teams The two separate teams are actually members of the same general Invaders force but just in different squads. Invaders - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator Human Torch (Android) Namor Falcon New Invaders - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator U.S Agent Union Jack Blazing Skull Tara Avengers derivative/related teams Force Works- Base of Operation WarMachine Yellow Jacket Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Cybermancer Century Great Lake Avengers - Base of Operations: GLA Headquarters in Milwaukee Wisconsin Mister Immortal Big Bertha DoorMan Flatman